Some semiconductor device such as an embedded flash memory, a high-voltage FET, and bipolar-CMOS-DMOS devices require formation of multiple gate dielectric (gate oxide) layers having different thicknesses. The process for manufacturing multiple gate dielectric (gate oxide) layers includes multiple formations of gate dielectric layers and removal of at least one formed gate dielectric layer. A process that does not affect FET properties is desirable.